Lauren and joey A love unbrakeable?
by FanFicQWeenie
Summary: It wasn't the first time in 3 years that her dad had an affair it had happened 2 and a half years ago, only this time it was different. Tanya had given up and decided enough was enough she was leaving him and taking her kids with her... A loveable story with comedy, heartache, and happiness... Something that will make your heart turn to goo in a matter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Her life had not been the best that it could be, with her brother left, her dad having yet another affair, her family was falling apart...yet again.

It happened to be an occasional thing to happen these days. Her dad is all loving and forgiving, then he gets distant and is always busy or going away on work trips, all of a sudden another or his girlfriends or wife's turns up out of the bloom. And history had related it's self one too may times for Tanya she had enough it was time to leave and she was taking her best possessions with her... Her babies...

Lauren looked like an ordinary 17 year old, mum and dad brothers and a sister.

Tanya her mum, Max her father, her two brothers Bradley 25 and Oscar 5 and Abbie 15.

Tanya's P.O.V

Looking around I knew I had to do it, for my self and also the welfare of my children, looking around I saw lauren sitting in the kitchen lounging at the table, she looked tired and fed up. She had been through this way top many times before she had seen it since the beginning, each time it carefully drowned her from her happy glowing smily days, my beautiful baby girl was being destroyed by her horrid monster of a father, it was enough to make me do this today, today was the time to leave...

End of Tanya's P.O.V

HEY GUYS IM SORRY BUT I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH THE OTHER STORY I JUST KIND IF HIT A HUGE THICK WALL OF WRITER BLOCK, IVE SAT DOWN FOR THE LAST THREE DAYS THINKING ABOUT WHAT IM GOING TO WRITE AND SO I HAVE COME UP WITH THIS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS AND SEE YOU ON FRIDAY, IM LOOKING FORWARD TO CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ARE TOO. UNTIL NEXT TIME...

REVIEW&amp;FOLLOW&amp;FAVOURITE XX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- First impressions

Lauren's P.O.V

Stepping out of the car I bump into a hard chest.

"sorry…" I say sympathetically

" that's alright babe… Lauren… right?" Joey questions

"yeah but you can call me babe any day" I say out loud without realizing

" alright then Babe… do you want any help with your bags…?" Joey smirks, its only then I realize that I actually said that out loud. "shit… oh I mean sure thanks" I say embarrassed, I can feel my face blushing bright red, he must think I'm a right weirdo… but when he called me babe my heart just melted slightly and all I wanted to do was reach up and kiss him. Maybe I'm ill…?

End of P.O.V

Joeys P.O.V

God she is soo hot… I mean I can think about her like that cant I… its not like were cousins is it?…

"so this is your room.. And my room… we have to share for now because we are having an extension in the loft built for us two because your brother is going to want his own room soon so we are having new rooms in the loft in 2 weeks, so don't get comfy." I said somewhat happily because I'm looking forward to us being in the loft away from all the others.

"ohh…. Ok no worries, its ok… I just won't unpack then… its gonna be fun just us two on the top floor, I'm looking forward to it… just me and you Joe…"Lauren said in a flirty way, her eyes sparkling with lust.

" ohh me too.." I said looking her up and down, she has curves in all of the right places this girl does things to me no other girl has ever done, and I've only just met her. I cannot wait to get to know her.

End of P.O.V

Lauren's P.O.V

Is that lust I see in his eyes oh god I want to kiss him soo much right now… but I've only just met him and that would be weird… wouldn't it… unless he wants to kiss me too…?

OMG… he is checking me out in the most obvious way ever, well I did kind of on purpose flirt with him to see how he reacted. I actually cannot wait to move into the loft, just me and Joey no interruptions and peace and quiet.. God knows what we could be doing….?

I get snatched out of my day dream by Joey taking hold of my hand and I look up into his eyes.. I feel a blush flushing up my face, he then reaches with his other hand and pushes my hair behind my ear, I naturally lean into his touch and smile at his action.

His eyes are pouring into mine, I try to look away but before I can Joey pulls me into him and our lips are inches away… "you are beautiful" Joey breathes into my ear and he leans down and softly but passionately kisses my neck and marks me as his own I moan and I hear Joey growl in the back of his throat, I grab his head and push it back to my neck and he continues to kiss and nip and suck at my neck. "Joey, just kiss me already will you!" I moan as he finds a spot on my neck just under my jaw and I literally melt under his touch. " why didn't you say earlier I would of happily complied" he growls into my ear and it sends a shiver down my spine. "god boy why do you have this affect over me" I mumble, "do I really look like a boy to you babe…?" Joey says reaching for the bottom of his top and lifts it over his head, to show off his wash board stomach. " definitely not now come here now!" I purr rapping my arms around his neck and pull him down and smash our lips together, he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me up and I naturally wrap my legs around his waist… I only then feel his man hood digging into my thigh, god I cannot wait to see how lucky he is.

I feel him drop me onto the desk in the corner of the room, we reluctantly pull away from each other for air, but only for Joey to reach for my jacket and peel it from my arms, he then rests his hand on my thigh and starts to decent up my thigh to the top of my tights and he slowly and sexually rolls them down my legs and throws them behind him, forgotten about seconds later as I feel his fingers slowly brush past my opening…"soo wet for me already ahh baby" Joey asks kissing my lips lovingly and gently.

"ummm.. Yeahhh, right there Joe" I say barely audible.

"do you want these off babe?" Joey growls twirling my knickers around his fingers around the elastic.

I nod my head unable to speak, " what was that Lo, what do you want me to do?" Joe questions already knowing my answer.

" I want you to rip them off and fuck me on this desk and make me scream your name over and over" I growl and I pull him closer to me if that's even possible and undo his belt and push down his jeans using my heels.

Joey holds me into the desk and grabs onto my knickers and rips them off me and throws the red fabric onto the floor. I pull down his boxers and he looks me in the eyes " are you sure baby, is this what you want, only I know that we have just met and we don't really know each other very well, but i'm falling for you and I cant stop it.." Joey rambles so I place my finger over his lips and pull him even closer if that's even possible and I distract him by kissing him and he starts to deepen it and when he does I grab his cock and line it up with my opening and slowly I push onto him.

"God Lauren babe you have to warn a man when your going to do something like that" Joey says breathlessly after pulling away from the kiss.

"ohh shut up and Fuck me will you." I say impatiently " God baby what have you turned into, is my girl horny ?" Joey smirks kissing my forehead " yes I am now stop messing around and Fuck me on this desk right now, make me scream your name until I lose my voice… Please!" I ask politely but very needing.

" whatever my baby wants" Joey smiles that shows off his dimples

Joey slowly pulls out of me fully and slams back into me again, again and again….. " your so tight babe, its like you were made for me" he growls deep in the back of his throat, I feel my high climbing more and more every time he pushes into me a little deeper. " Joey, right there Joey, god Joey that's it" I scream quietly so no one hears us downstairs as he one after the other hits my G-spot not once but 6 times and on the 7th I tighten on him and I feel his cock spill into me. " JOEY, JOEY, JOEY" I scream but joey muffles them but kissing me

" enjoy that baby…?" Joey asks kissing up forehead.

"umm.. Yep.. Very much thank you." I say happily but very sleepily I yawn and learn on Joeys shoulder he lifts me up and walk us to his bed and lays me down gets in beside me , the last thing I remember is turning over and kissing him I then snuggled back into him and before falling into a deep sleep I say " love you Joey" he kisses my head and says "you know what, so do I… I love you Lauren"

2 hours later I wake up to someone shouting up the stairs …. " LAUREN, JOEY DINNER" mum shouts, I turn over and shout " COMING MUM JUST GETTING CHANGED."

"Joey baby, we need to get up and get dressed, dinners done." I lean down and peck him on the lips he begins to deep it and pulls me on top of him, "I know babe anyone within 10 meters of this could…"he mocked me.

"whatever, I didn't hear you complain earlier when I screamed your name did you…? Now come on we have to go and get dinner and we Cant walk down there like this can we?" I question and smirk to him and I get out of bed and go to have a shower.

" and don't even think about joining me mister you will just get us in trouble" i mock and look over my shoulder to see him glued to my behind and i purposely start to sway my hips and i reach the bathroom then i close the door and lock it behind me.

" God what is the man doing to me, only time will tell"

End of P.O.V

**Hey guys what did you all think , I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me long enough to write, be back Friday with another chapter, enjoy and I you read YOU REVIEW xx Claudia xx **


End file.
